


Gifts

by shsl_mess



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, planning, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_mess/pseuds/shsl_mess
Summary: Shuichi has been giving gifts recentlyMost would see this as friendly gestures, but Rantaro knows that's not the case.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 64





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using AO3, so please excuse any mistakes in my writing.
> 
> Also, it is 2:22 am and I haven't slept in a while

Shuichi Saihara was a seemingly stable person. 

Seemingly

That was the issue. He looked so perfect for many reasons. He had things like a job, an apartment, and a few friends. All of those things seem perfectly fine until you look closer. He woke up too early and stayed up too late just so he could finish his coworkers paper (his only reasoning behind it being that "they work so slow"). His apartment looked nice until somebody opens his bedroom door only to see the piles of trash and clothes that he can't bear to clean because with every ounce of progress he makes he starts to question if he was wrong when he said he wasn't motivated. Rantaro would often find him passed out on a pile that sits next to his bed. The thought that Rantaro had seen him like that always made Shuichi worry about what Rantaro thought bout him. About what Rantaro would say if it happened again. 

Shuichi's not so obvious, but constant actions always led for Rantaro to worry. He worried about Shuichi often enough that he took the time to remember every habit and schedule Shuichi had lived by. Rantaro thought it was sad, but also funny, that he knew so much about his friend's habits. 

Rantaro knew about how Shuichi was saving up money for a proper house. Rantaro knew how Shuichi would stare at old pictures and text messages when he was sad. Rantaro knew so many things about Shuichi because he loved him. He knew so much because he cared. He knew he couldn't tell Shuichi because of how much Shuichi would overthink it. 

So, when Shuichi spent a chunk of his savings to buy Kaede a piano Rantaro began to worry. Rantaro worried when he saw Shuichi clean his room fully cleaned out. Rantaro worried when Shuichi quit his job. Rantaro especially worried when he saw Shuichi apologizing for small things he had done in the past.

Shuichi knew what he was doing. He had looked ate enough cases and analyzed enough people to know that he had no plan. He was getting ready to disappear. Shuichi wanted to say goodbye before he was gone. He wanted everyone to know it wasn't their fault. He didn't like to say 'goodbye' to people. The thought of saying goodbye made him feel like he'd never see them again.

So, there he sat, in front of Rantaro's door. He needed to say goodbye. Only recently had he realized how much Rantaro cared. Shuichi realized his feelings for Rantaro far before they had became close friends. At first he thought of Rantaro as a fun mystery, but over time he thought of Rantaro as a figurative angel. Rantaro was always there for Shuichi.

As Shuichi knocked on Rantaro's door he felt warm tears sliding down his face. He didn't understand why they were there now, and why they where not there earlier when he said goodbye to Kaede and Kaito. The more he thought about it the less he heard footsteps coming towards the door. He heard the door open slowly and looked up. He realized why he was crying. He was saying goodbye to somebody he didn't want to leave. He was saying goodbye to somebody who knew the meaning behind it.

He was saying goodbye.

The sad look on Rantaro's face was new to Shuichi. Shuichi knew that Rantaro could see his tears. He knew Rantaro understood the situation. That being said, when Rantaro opened the door for Shuichi to enter he went straight in. 

Slow footsteps was all Shuichi could hear as they both walked towards Rantaro's living room. Shuichi fidgeted with his hands as they both sat on the soft couch. Shuichi felt as though Rantaro was about to cry. 

'Hey' Shuichi quietly said, tears still slowly dripping down his face.

He looked back up at Rantaro slowly.

'Hi' Rantaro's usually deep and calm voice only came out to a small whisper.

'I wanted to say goodbye' was all Shuichi said before slowly starting to stand up.

'Hey' Rantaro said a bit louder than before.

He slowly reached for Shuichi's hand. 

'Did you know that I care about you" he continued lightly tears beginning to fall down his face.

His hands slowly left Shuichi's as he lifted his arms slightly. He rapped his arms snug around Shuichi's torso. His grip getting tighter with every tear that fell.

'I thought I was lying to myself when I thought about it' Shuichi replied crackly.

'Lets sit down for a bit' Rantaro said in a hushed, but calming tone.

They both where sat down on the couch. Rantaro held Shuichi tight as Shuichi sobbed quietly into Rantaro's shoulder. The words 'i'm sorry' and 'i love you' could be heard, whispered in between sobs.

Rantaro hushed words towards Shuichi, reassuring him of his worth and how he Rantaro cares. 

Shuichi's sobs slowly became more silent. Rantaro knew he must've been tired after all the tears and sobs.

'I love you too' Rantaro said quietly while lowering Shuichi's body to lay on the couch.

'I love you so much'

**Author's Note:**

> i finished writing this at 3:53
> 
> omg i wrote this because there isn't enough amasai fics omg.
> 
> i really did project myself onto shuichi there hehe.
> 
> i really just want rantaro to hug me
> 
> anyways constructive criticism is welcome :>


End file.
